La niña de Papá
by mconstanzass
Summary: FINAL LISTO / DRABBLES / Yamato cuenta como se siente al ver crecer a su única hija, Akemi Kiyomi Ishida.
1. La dicha de ser padre

_**La niña de Papá**_

* * *

El día que Mimi me dio la noticia que estaba embarazada no pude evitar sentir pánico, tenia 25 años y un prometedor futuro como aspirante a la base espacial de la NASA que había en Japón, vivíamos en nuestra casa en Tokio, algo a lo que mi reciente esposa (en ese entonces) consideraba el mejor lugar para que criáramos a nuestros hijos, pero aun así yo tenia miedo.

En el primer ultrasonido estaba ansioso, tanto que Mimi llego a creer que no queria al bebé.

Cuando escuche ese leve latido mi corazón se aceleró como si hubiera corrido un maratón por días y aun no lograra volver a mi ritmo cardíaco normal, aun así, en ese mismo momento la ansiedad se convirtió en felicidad.

Mimi ya tenia 25 semanas de gestación y una barriga muy ligera a lo que debería tener en esa etapa del embarazo, pero no por eso mi esposa dejaba de verse adorable y hermosa, la maternidad le había sentado de maravilla a Mimi Tachikawa, perdón, Mimi Ishida.

Yo siempre creí que mi bebé seria una nena, desde que oí por primera vez su corazón y lo confirme el día que la salude como todos los días, acariciando la barriga de Mimi y nombrándola en el camino a lo que ella respondió enérgicamente dando una patada en el vientre de su madre, ese día supe que seria el hombre mas feliz del mundo, bueno, de mi mundo, que primeramente tenia a Mimi como planeta principal y ahora se le sumaba lo que seria una de las etapas mas lindas de la vida, lo ultimo son palabras de mi madre y aun así, no dudo de ellas.

Akemi Kiyomi Ishida nació un 1 de enero de 2014, el día de año nuevo y ese día también nació un padre que se enamoró de su hija a primera vista. Ese pequeño cuerpo rosado y con unos cuantos cabellos rubios en su cabecita, habían hecho que mi corazón latiera solo de felicidad y amor. Lo demostré cuando al ver a Mimi llorar porque Akemi estaba en calma en mis brazos y le regale una sonrisa que ni siquiera sabia que tenia, sonrisa a la cual le siguió un mar de lagrimas de orgullo.


	2. Su primer cumpleaños

_**La niña de papá**_

* * *

Cuando Akemi cumplió su primer año de vida fue un día caótico y no lo digo por que fuera el primer año de vida de mi bebé.

Lo digo por que era el día de año nuevo y el primer año de mi hermosa hija.

Como todos los años las chicas, Mimi, Sora, Hikari y Miyako, planearon una comida el día 31 de diciembre de 2014 y como un dia normal todo salió bien, hasta que Taichi hizo dormir a Akemi para poder tenerla despierta a las 00:00 hrs del 1 de enero y poder ser el primero en saludarla.

Con decir que desde que Akemi habia despertado cerca de las 23:00 hrs, mi mejor amigo no la habia soltado.

Y debo decirlo, me sentí celoso, ¡Yo debería ser el primero en saludarla! Ella es mi bebé.

Pero al parecer hubo sólo una personita que se dió cuenta de mi situación.

– Tío Yamato – habló una dulce voz que me jalaba del pantalón con la intención de llamar mi atención

– ¿Qué sucede Mit? – le pregunté, incandome para quedar a su altura

– Tío Taichi te esta robando a Kiyomi – me susurro mi sobrina al oído y yo sonreí al escucharla nombrar a mi hija por su segundo nombre, la hija de Hikari era la unica que la llamaba Kiyomi

– Contigo intentó hacer lo mismo y aún asi soy tu tio favorito – le devolví el susurró haciéndola reir, por que ambos sabiamos que mis palabras eran ciertas. Prácticamente la crié como mi hija, aunque no lo fuera

– Yo distraere a mi tío y tu rescataras a tu princesa – sugirió la pequeña de ojos color miel

– Gracias pequeña – finalicé besando su frente como era nuestra costumbre

El plan de Mit dió resultados positivos y fue cosa de segundos para que la pequeña llenara de preguntas a Taichi y le pidiera que la cargara, para que mi pequeña Akemi pidiera atención desde otra fuente, osea, su papá.

Con decir que cada vez que la cargaba en mis brazos ella parecia tomar energias y querer comportarse como una niña más grande me hacia feliz, aunque feliz es poco para mi, yo me sentía orgulloso de ella, me llenaban de ternura, realmente no podia imaginarme sin ser un soporte para ella cuando ya fuera mas independiente.

Los minutos previos a la medianoche fueron un tanto monotonos, por que vi a todos haciendo lo mismo de cada año, a excepción de mi pequeña familia.

Mimi se ubicó a mi lado y pidio tener a Akemi en sus brazos, quien se acurrucó en el cuello de su madre, demostrando que a pesar de haber dormido un par de horas seguía cansada.

Taichi abrazó a Sora, mientras en uno de sus brazos sostenía a Mit, quien rapidamente pidió que mi castaño amigo la soltara para poder ir donde su madre.

Miyako se quedó sentada cerca de todos nosotros, solo porque ya tenia muy avanzado su embarazo y esa era la razon de porque estaba tan tranquila. Ken la acompañó en todo momento sin dejar de sostener su mano.

Hikari estaba en la misma situación que Mimi, con su pequeña abrazada a su cuello, demostrando que estaba cansada y no la culpo, Mit estuvo jugando todo el día con Taichi y Sora al fútbol, es lógico que la pequeña estuviera agotada.

Cuando sentimos el sonido de los fuegos artificiales, Mimi y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa tierna, la cual se desvió a la pequeña mota de pelos rubios que se escondía en el cuello de mi castaña.

–Feliz cumpleaños Akemi – susurramos los dos al mismo tiempo

– Pa...pá papá – nos dió como respuesta ella, removiendose en el camino, pero al parecer ya se habia dormido

– Feliz año nuevo cariño – susurró Mimi, mientras me tocaba la mejilla con su suave mano

– Felíz año nuevo amor – respondí cogiendo su mano y guiandola a mis labios para besarla

– No puedo creer que ya tenga un año –

– El tiempo pasa demasiado rápido y no estoy listo para verla crecer tan deprisa – susurré con tristeza

– Independiente de que el tiempo pase rápido, ella siempre estará con nosotros – me tranquilizó Mimi

– Aún así quiero que se quedé siendo un bebé por más tiempo y que dependa de mi siempre –

– Si hubiera sabido que teniendo un hijo te ibas a poner tan sentimental hubiera dejado las pastillas mucho antes de que decidieramos tener uno – rió Mimi logrando sonrojarme en el camino

– Te amo – dije y no esperé una respuesta por parte de mi esposa, me incliné para poder besarla suavemente en los labios y cuando me separe de ella, deposité un beso en los cabellos rubios de Akemi – A ti también te amo pequeña y no sabes cuanto –

Esa noche nadie fue capaz de saludar a Akemi, al menos si la saludaron ella no estaba consciente ya que su pequeño cuerpo solo le pedía descansar y fue por eso que fuimos unos de los primeros en retirarnos.

Al llegar a casa no quise separarme de ella luego de que la retire de su silla de bebé del vehículo, esa noche luego de varios meses fui yo quien pidió que Akemi durmiera con nosotros, no quería desperdiciar el tiempo con mi hija, debo decir que esa pequeña rubia de ojos azules me tiene totalmente enamorado de ella.

– Te veo tan a gusto con Ake, que me dan ganas de tener otro bebé – insinuó Mimi

– Creo que igual tendría el complejo de padre enamorado ¿No estas intentando decir que estas embarazada? –

– Fui yo la que dijo que esperaríamos a que Akemi tuviera mas de tres años para tener otro bebé –

Luego de esa leve charla ambos nos recostamos en nuestros respectivos lados de la cama y nos quedamos velando por el sueño de nuestra pequeña por un rato, cuando el sueño comenzó a atacarnos, nos despedimos con un suave beso y nos acomodamos para dejarnos llevar por morfeo.


	3. Preescolar

**_La niña de papá_**

* * *

Enserio odio al maldito tiempo.

A veces creo que pasa tan rápido solo para fastidiarme.

Me parece que fue ayer que tenia por primera vez a mi hija en mis brazos, pero luego en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la estoy dejando en su primer día de preescolar, realmente odio al maldito tiempo.

Veo como Mimi no deja de tomarle fotos para tenerlas de recuerdo y me siento viejo. Mi pequeña Akemi Kiyomi ya tiene cuatro años y desde hace un par de años ella se acostumbro a responder por Kiyomi, gracias a sus primos, a mi no me importa como la llamemos, por que sus dos nombres representan lo que es, una hermosa niña que solo posee inocencia en su corazón, de la misma forma que su madre.

− Ven Yama, quiero que nos tomemos una foto los cuatro − pide Mimi, radiante a sus seis meses de embarazo

− Ven papá, quiero una foto con Ben y contigo − pide mi pequeña, con ese característico brillo inocente en su mirada que tanto me encanta

− ¿Que hay de mi Akemi? − Mimi finge enojo al no ser nombrada por Kiyomi, aunque es obvio que ella aparecerá en la foto, nuestro hijo Ben aun es huésped en su vientre

− Mami me dijo Akemi, ella solo me dice así cuando se molesta conmigo −

− Mi princesa, solo bromeaba −corrigió Mimi, volviendo a su típica actitud dulce

Nos tomamos unas cuantas fotografías, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que la mayoría de los padres se estaban despidiendo de sus hijos para hacerlos entrar al pequeño edificio que seria su jardín por el resto del año.

En la entrada estaba ubicada Hikari, que seria la maestra de Kiyomi. Lo único que agradecía de que mi hija entrara a preescolar es que ningún extraño tendría contacto con ella, la persona que estaría a su cuidado era su madrina y la esposa de mi hermano, técnicamente todo estaba en familia y yo era el mas tranquilo por eso, pero no dejaba de estar triste al verla creer tan a prisa.

− ¡Hola tia Kari! − gritó mi pequeña, con esa energía que había heredado de Mimi

− Debemos entrar, cariño, dentro del colegio tendremos que llamarte por tu primer nombre − explico con dulzura mi cuñada

− ¿Pero no me regañaran? − pregunto mi princesa con un tierno puchero

− Mi amor, solo sera aquí en el jardín −

− ¿Mit y los gemelos seguirán diciéndome Kiyomi? − consulto ella con inocencia

− Todo el mundo seguirá llamándote así, solo aquí te dirán Akemi − le explique yo con voz ronca, intentando sopesar la idea de que mi hija pasaría horas lejos de casa, realmente mi hija es mi talón de Aquiles

− Los quiero mucho −

Eso ultimo lograron quebrar el armazón que tenia Mimi logrando hacerla llorar y yo estaba a segundos de seguirla.

− Nosotros te amamos −

− La hora de salida es a las seis de la tarde, pero si quieren venir por ella antes no hay problema − nos explico Hikari, ella nos entendía, paso por lo mismo con su primera hija y sobre todo porque la crió ella sola

− No te preocupes Hikari, vendremos por ella a las seis, confiamos en ti y confiamos en que esta bella princesa se portara como la mejor niña del salón con su madrina −

Las ultimas palabras de Mimi hicieron reír a mi princesa, pero también fueron el detonante para que ella tomara la mano de Hikari y ambas se encaminaran a la nueva aventura que Kiyomi emprendería.

Cuando llego a la puerta del edificio, se volteo en nuestra dirección y nos regalo una bella sonrisa, haciéndonos saber que estaría bien sin nosotros.

− Me siento orgulloso de ella − pensé y al parecer lo hice en voz alta, porque Mimi cogió mi mano con la intención de darme ánimos

− Y yo estoy orgullosa de ti y del excelente padre que eres para ella y seras para Ben −

Esas palabras lograron sacarme una sonrisa, de esas que llegan rapido y de la misma forma se van, pero que con Mimi son mas recurrentes.

En mi interior sé que debo permanecer tranquilo, pero aun así siento la ausencia de mi hija, pero eso solo hara que al momento que la venga a buscar a casa la disfrute el doble.

Realmente le agradezco a Dios por las dos bellas mujeres que puso en mi camino y también le estoy totalmente agradecido por que seré padre nuevamente, solo espero que no suceda esta dependencia que tengo hacia mi primera hija, con el bebé que viene en camino, aunque si es asi solo disfrutare de sus primeros años a mi lado, aunque tengo como propósito seguir haciéndolo por unos cuantos años más.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 _1.-La nena de Mimi y Yamato se llama Akemi Kiyomi, ambos nombres significan hermosa, pero a Kiyomi también se le atribuye el ser pura._

 _2.- Todos llaman a la nena Kiyomi porque Mit, la hija de Hikari, queria llamarla de una forma diferente cuando la conoció de bebé y fue gracias a ella que luego todo el mundo dejaria de llamarla Akemi, para llamarla por su segundo nombre._

 **Respuesta a los rr:**

 _Adrit126: A mi igual se me hace tierna esta faceta de Yamato y sobretodo cuando se pone celoso de Tai, pero hay que entender al chascon de Yagami, el no tiene hijos, así que juega con su sobrina y la hija de su mejor amigo, pero ni por eso Yama le da tregua jajaj_

 _Yhessica Ishikawa: Así eeees, Yama tiene otra princesita en su vida y para mi (el mundo que me cree de Mimato) ellos solo tienen una hija, y bueno llego el varoncito que mencionabas jajaj pero aun esta en la incubadora xd_

 _takari-mimato: A poco es el padre mas baboso por su bebé? jajaj en mi mente lo veo así, desviviéndose por su hija y es que esa niña es parte de el, obviamente su sangre lo llama y con respecto a la hija de Kari, es una ternura, sobretodo cuando ayuda a Yama a recuperar a su hija jajaj_

 _Muchas gracias a las chicas que comentan, me encanta leer lo que piensan:3 y bueno este "fic"tendrá 7 capítulos y subiré uno por día. Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, nos leemos! :*_


	4. Su primer novio

_**La niña de Papá**_

* * *

Cuando me presenté como novio de Mimi hace más de 20 años no entendía por qué el señor Tachikawa me odiaba y ahora lo comprendo totalmente, creo que estoy experimentando el mismo vértigo que él tuvo esa vez cuando Mimi nos oficializó presentandonos como pareja ante su familia.

Ahora en tiempo presente, estoy en una batalla entre el odio y la aceptación con un individuo en particular.

Ese individuo tiene por nombre Ryo Akiyama y dice amar a mi hija, pero no le creo. Apenas tienen 17 años, no saben nada sobre el amor y menos a esa edad.

Para mí buena suerte cuento con el apoyo de mis hijos varones y se puede decir que ellos son tan celosos como yo cuando se trata de Mimi y Kiyomi.

– No me agrada – bufo Ben en un susurro que fue escuchado por Mimi

– Deja de comportarte como tu padre – lo regaño con su dulce voz y ambos sabíamos que esa era su voz de enojo camuflada por lo cual nos asustamos un poco

– No me gusta que este cerca de mi hermana – alegó Keisuke, que al ser el menor de la familia era quien se llevaba toda la atención de mi hija mayor

Los tres varones Ishida estábamos de pie en el descanso de la puerta observando a nuestras dos mujeres fraternizar con el enemigo. Ese muchacho quería volverse el centro de atención de mi pequeña, lugar que me correspondía desde el momento que Akemi Kiyomi salio del vientre de mí esposa.

– ¿Van a quedarse ahí toda la tarde? – preguntó Kiyomi con una sonrisa en su rostro, que para mi mala suerte la había provocado el moreno y no yo

– Voy a ir a casa de mi padrino – anunció Ben mirando de mala gana al muchacho que estaba sentado entre Mimi y Kiyomi, abandonando la sala de manera rápida

– Y yo iré a buscar a Tanemon –

Todos observamos salir a Keisuke en dirección al patio y en su semblante se veía tristeza, la razón era simple, su hermana, la figura que siempre ha tenido por ejemplo, le estaba dando su atención a otro. Cuando siempre le había correspondido a el.

– Yo iré a ver que le sucede a mi bebé. Yamato acompaña a tu hija y a Ryo, también quita esa cara de amargado – regaño Mimi en un gruñido, logrando avergonzar a Kiyomi y poner nervioso a Ryo

– Yo iré con Keisuke, no te preocupes – no esperé una respuesta de parte de mi esposa y me escabulli de la sala de mi casa, en dirección al patio

Como era de esperarse Keisuke estaba acompañado por todos los digitales de la Familia y por el del niñato trigueño, pero le daba principal atención a su Tanemon.

Los únicos que notaron mi mirada fueron Gabumon y Palmon, siendo la última la que se acercó a mi con sutileza y tomo mi mano para llamar mi atención.

– Matt… - susurro con su voz rasposa pero animada

– ¿Qué te inquieta Palmon? – yo sabía la respuesta, pero aún así quería que ella me contará lo que sucedía

– Kei siente que su hermana lo dejara de querer, ahora que tiene novio –

– Si te soy sincero, yo siento lo mismo – dije de manera melancólica. Me arrodille para quedar a su altura y la digital de mi esposa me sonrió con ternura. Con el pasó de los años yo me hice tan cercano a Palmon como Mimi con Gabumon a fin de cuentas somos familia

– Habla con Kei y explícale que Kiyomi siempre lo va a querer. Explícale como nos explicaste a Gabumon y a mi que el hecho que ustedes tuvieran un bebé no significaba que nos dejarían de querer –

– Llevate a los chicos adentro – sugerí indicando a donde estaba Gabumon con el Tanemon de Kei, Lalamon de Ben y Gaomon de Kiyomi, sin olvidar al molesto Impmon de Ryo

Palmon no me respondió de forma verbal, pero en un par de minutos se adentró a la casa siendo seguida por la mayoría de los digitales, por que Gabumon se quedó al lado de Keisuke en silencio hasta que yo me senté a su lado.

– Papá el no me agrada –

– A mi tampoco hijo, a mi tampoco… –

– ¿Por qué mamá está tan feliz con el aquí? –

– Tu madre es feliz si cualquiera de ustedes también lo es hijo – le expliqué con voz triste

– No quiero que Kiyomi deje de quererme por salir con el, soy su bebé… - la voz de Keisuke estaba llena de tristeza – no le digas a mamá que dije que soy el bebé de Kiyo

– Se va a poner celosa – reí yo y el me siguió con su tierna risa infantil

– ¿No estás triste por que Kiyomi tenga a un chico con ella? –

– Eso me pone muy triste, ella es mi bebé y mi única hija – hable con tristeza

– Que tenga novio no quiere decir que los deje de querer – habló una voz femenina a nuestras espaldas

Kiyomi estaba tras de nosotros, mirándonos con sus ojos azules tan iguales a los míos y estos desprendía ternura que iba dirigida a Kei y a mí.

– Nadie en el mundo va a igual el amor que les tengo, sobretodo a ti papá, creo que aún con 17 años tengo complejo de Electra, me da demasiados celos verte jugar con la hija de Mit – ríe ella y Keisuke la imita con timidez

– Nozomi es muy linda – interrumpió Keisuke sonriendo, logrando conseguir una mirada aguda por parte de Kiyomi

– No me hagas ponerme celosa de ti Kei – regaño mi hija, logrando hacernos reír

– Es una beba hija, nadie podrá hacer que deje de querete ni siquiera un poquito – dije haciendo la simulación de un poquito con mo dedo índice y pulgar

– Que yo este saliendo con Ryo no significa que ya no seas el primer amor de mi vida – se sincero ella, haciéndome sentir estúpido por mis celos – Y a ti pequeño enano, siempre serás mi bebé, da lo mismo si yo me caso o si tu tienes ya tu familia formada, eres mi hermano pequeño y eso nadie lo va a cambiar – finalizó ella, atrayendo a su hermano a un tierno abrazo, que me hizo sentir orgulloso de la mujercita que he estado criando

Oí como Kei murmuraba algo a Kiyomi y ambos reían, pero de un momento a otro el menor de mis varones observó a Gabumon, quien había estado todo el tiempo en silencio y ambos se adentraron en la casa, dejándonos a Kiyomi y a mi a solas.

– Y a ti, super astronauta retirado que es mi profesor de Matemáticas en el Instituto y el hombre más importante de mi vida, Yamato Ishida, eres el mejor padre, no podría cambiarte nada por que para mi eres perfecto, te amo papá y gracias por todo –

Tenía que ser sincero que mi hija me dijera todo eso hacia que mi corazón se inflara de amor por ella, haciéndome sentir orgulloso de lo madura que es para su edad.

– Te amo hija, gracias por enseñarme como ser un buen padre – dije para atraerla a un apretado abrazo, donde me tomé mi tiempo para besar su cabello rubio tan igual al mío

* * *

 _Escribir esta historia hace que mi corazón se llene de ternuraaaa, me encantan los celos de los hermanos de Kiyomi, sobretodo de Kei, en mi cabeza ellos son tan hermosos *-* jajaja_

 **Respuesta a los rr generalizado:**

 _Imaginarme a Yamato en rol de padre me llena de ternura el corazón y no puedo evitar imaginarme su vida con sus hijos y sobre todo con su única hija *-* así que les agradezco que lean mis ideas y por dejarme sus comentarios._

 _Un beso chicas y nuevamente les agradezco que lean mis historias, atentas porque estoy preparando un capítulo de impacto para Adicto:3 jajaja nos leemos_


	5. Pánico

_**La niña de Papá**_

* * *

Debo ser sincero, ya va un par de días en que la situación que envuelve a mis hijos me está inquietando.

Kiyomi y Benjamín se la pasan más juntos que de costumbre y para colmo el Gaomon de mi hija se encuentra demasiado raro, desde hace un par de semanas que sólo desea estar en el digimundo y eso me da mala espina.

Mimi me ha dicho que los años me han vuelto un paranoico y no le discuto, porque sé bien que es verdad.

Mientras mi esposa intenta calmarme, el menor de mis hijos se siente tan paranoico como yo. Keisuke cree que a su hermana le ocurrió algo y nos lo está ocultando ¿Cómo llegamos a esa conclusión?, Kiyomi recurrió a Ben por ayuda o al menos eso es lo que creemos. Acudió a Benjamín Ishida quien es el amo de las mentiras con su carita de ángel heredada de su madre y mi personalidad poco demostrativa haciendo una fusión un poco atemorizante y a todo eso le sumamos las ocurrencias estúpidas, es mi hijo, pero debo reconocer que está muy mal influenciado por Taichi, quien es su padrino y vaya padrino que se me ocurrió escoger.

Un día en particular algo en mi subconsciente me alertó que se avecinaba algo grande para mi familia.

Pero nunca pensé que la palabra "grande" iba a ser tan pequeña para todo lo que venía.

Ya se estaba haciendo costumbre que la habitación de Benjamín se cerrará con llave cuando el y Kiyomi entraban a conversar o simplemente mi hija le explicaba alguna materia de la secundaria a Ben y para ser sincero esa costumbre ya me estaba hartando, así que decidí hacer la misma estupidez que hizo mi mejor amigo cuando descubrió que estaba saliendo con Mimi hace unos años.

A mis 45 años me sentía estúpido intentando espiar a mis hijos y más aún sabiendo que la mayor tenía 19 años, el mediano 15 y el menor 11, yo ya no estaba para estás andanzas, pero aún así lo hice.

Nada ni nadie en el mundo me iba a preparar para la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo al otro lado de la puerta.

Literalmente el mundo se detuvo para mi.

– Quieras o no deberás contarle a mamá y a papá – la voz de Ben demostraba impaciencia y a la vez su tono era frío

– Ben, papá se va a decepcionar de mi y sabes que no me gusta verlo triste por mi culpa –

– Yamato Ishida nunca se decepcionaría de su princesa, acéptalo Kiyo, papá te ama tanto que hasta te celebrará – rió mi hijo logrando sacarle un suspiro a su hermana

– Quiero a Gaomon, el sabe dar mejores consejos que tú Benjamín – alegó mi pequeña rubia con tono infantil

– Lastima que tú digimon ahora este pasando por la etapa "necesito cuidar al digihuevo" – se burló el mayor de los hijos

La última frase que había dicho Ben logró hacerme volver en el tiempo, exactamente a cuando Mimi me contaría que estaba embarazada y pudimos notar que Gabumon no quería dejar el mundo digital por nada del mundo.

Rápidamente el pánico se apoderó de mi mente, imaginando la única hipótesis a lo que significaba que el compañero de Kiyomi quisiera pasar todo el tiempo en el digimundo y la idea me aterró de inmediato.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que espie a mis hijos sin su consentimiento y me sentía culpable, tanto, que no era capaz de mirar a mi hija a los ojos por miedo a que lo que estaba imaginando se volviera realidad.

– ¿Dónde están Mamá y Keisuke? – me pregunto Ben al entrar a mi despacho

– En casa de Miyako, llegarán en unas horas - respondí con recelo al no saber con certeza que era lo que ocultaban mis hijos

– ¿Estas bien? –

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

– Se te olvida que tengo tu personalidad papá y actuó de la misma forma que tú para todo – la respuesta de Ben me puso nervioso y no supe que responder, así que el siguió hablando – Sólo diré que yo no estoy en tu contra, pero si seré un buen aliado dentro de un tiempo – eso fue lo último que dijo y salió de mi despacho dejándome más confundido de lo que ya estaba

* * *

Luego de la breve charla que mantuve con mi hijo hace unas horas atrás, el tiempo pareció pasar deprisa, porque no note en que momento el día se había vuelto noche y me sorprendí más cuando Mimi y Kei se presentaron en casa con sus rostro llenos de alegría.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo el día cariño? -

\- Nada fuera de lo normal, Kiyo y Ben siguen con su jueguito, tengo un mal presentimiento Mimi -

\- Deja de ser pesimista, desde hace años que los chicos no se veían tan unidos y me agrada esa costumbre que estan retomando - al parecer mi esposa aún seguía siendo la inocente mujer de la que me enamoré en mi juventud y de la cual sigo enamorado

Solté un leve suspiro y me preocupe de ayudar a Mimi con la cena, mientras los chicos estaban en el segundo piso hablando de quizás que cosa.

Con el pasó de unos minutos los oí bajar las escaleras, pero Benjamín venía regañando a Kiyomi como si fuera tan adulto como Mimi o yo y eso realmente me causó curiosidad, al verlos llegar al primer piso mi vista se enfoca en Kei, quien se encoge de hombros dándome a entender que el tampoco sabe que sucede.

\- ¿Todo bien chicos? - preguntó Mimi al verlos en esa confusa situación

\- Akemi tiene algo que decirles - acotó Ben, procediendo a sentarse en el sofá que había reclamado como suyo cuando era pequeño, mi castaño hijo se cruzó de brazos a la espera de que su hermana hablará y por como la miraba era algo grabe

\- ¿Sucedió algo? - Mimi se inquietó al escuchar a Ben dirigirse a Kiyomi como Akemi, el siempre la llamaba por su primer nombre cuando intentaba regañarla o hacerla enojar y realmente ahora no sabía cuál era el caso

De manera automática la atención de Mimi y la mia se enfocaron en Keisuke, quien se suponía que era el más cercano a Kiyomi, pero sólo recibimos un encogimiento de hombros de su parte, dándonos a entender que el sabia menos que nosotros en esa situación.

\- Mamá...

\- ¿Kiyomi? -

\- Papá...

\- ¿Akemi? -

\- Papá está molesto - acotó Keisuke en forma de susurro logrando atraer la atencion de los cuatro pares de ojos que habian en la sala aparte de el

\- Lo siento enserio, y-yo - mi hija se atragantó con sus propias palabras y rápidamente unas finas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos

\- Si no lo dices ahora igual se van a dar cuenta en siete meses más -

El ambiente se había tornado totalmente incómodo, con Kiyomi llorando y sus hermanos observandola con una mirada acusadora.

\- Ryo ha roto conmigo - sinceramente eso era algo bueno y yo sería el primero en celebrar, el niñato saldría de mi vida; aunque me sentía triste por ver llorar a mi hija

\- Buen comienzo, ahora falta lo realmente importante - la siguió Ben. A estas alturas del partido no entendía que era lo que se traía ese par entre las manos

\- Dejen de dar tantas vueltas y digan lo que hicieron de una buena vez - los regaño Mimi con tono de fastidio, si algo odiaba mi castaña era que alargaran las cosas buscando excusas

Mi hija pareció asustarse con las palabras de su madre y de manera rápida agachó el rostro para enfocarse en el piso, nadie percibió que ahora lloraba con más ganas y fue está que comenzó a sollozar de manera más notoria que todos nos asustamos con su reacción.

\- Hija.. ¿Por qué rompió Ryo contigo? - preguntó Mimi mientras la guiaba al sofá para que tomará asiento y la abrazaba con la intención de disminuir los sollozos, aunque su plan no dio tanto resultado, sólo logró hacerla llorar con más ganas

Pasaron unos minutos en los que todos observamos a Kiyomi, Ben seguía con su mirada caramelo totalmente fría y Keisuke tenía impregnada la curiosidad en sus ojitos.

Al parecer Ben fue el único que reaccionó ante la situación y soltó un suspiro que nos obligó a todos a mirarlo, en sus ojos pude ver como me pedía perdón y yo no entendí bien porque se disculpaba.

\- El idiota de Ryo rompió con Kiyomi cuando... -

\- ¿Qué pasó hermano? - preguntó Keisuke ante la dudativa de Ben

\- Kiyomi le contó que está embarazada y el maldito no encontró nada mejor que romper con ella - esa frase estaba totalmente escupida con odio y a regañadientes

Lo que pasó después de que Ben hablará iba en cámara lenta para mi. Pude ver como Mimi comenzaba a llorar a la par de Kiyomi y Keisuke se aferró a su hermana con la intención de consolarla y sólo lograba hacerla llorar más.

Benjamín tenía una mueca de enojo en el rostro y creo que yo estaba igual que el, me estaba conteniendo ante la idea del poco hombre que había dejado a mi hija ¿Y cómo no? EL MALDITO HIJO DE P*** LA DEJO EMBARAZADA.

\- Yamato... - me habló Mimi con miedo en su voz

\- Voy a matar a ese imbécil - fue lo único que respondí y en encamine a salir de la casa, ese niñato iba a saber lo que era recibir un buen puñetazo en el rostro, nadie valía tanta gracia como para hacerle eso a mi hija y yo me iba a encargar de hacérselo saber por todas las maneras posibles

* * *

 _Creo que me emocioné escribiendo esto y bueno como notaron Yamato no se molestó por la condición de su hija, en su mente sólo estaba la información de que habían dañado a su hija y quien lo hizo iba a pagar._

 _Cabe aclarar que Kiyomi tiene 19 años y será una mamita joven :c el siguiente capítulo se mostrará la otra reacción que tendrá Yamato ante el embarazo de su única bebé_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber como siempre *-* un besito gigantesco! Nos leemos:3_


	6. Familia

_**La niña de Papá**_

* * *

Hola, soy Benjamín Tachikawa… Bueno Benjamín Ishida Tachikawa, pero creo que el apellido de mi bella madre rima más con mi nombre que el de mi padre. No sé por qué se les ocurrió ponerme un nombre americano cuando soy tan Japonés como ellos, ocurrencias de mi bella madre y a mi solo me queda acatar.

Todos deberían saber que soy el hijo mediano del matrimonio Ishida Tachikawa.

Tengo 18 años, mi hermano menor Keisuke tiene 14 y mi hermana mayor Kiyomi tiene 23.

Hoy no vengo a hablar de mi vida, si no a contar sobre el inicio de otra. La de mi hermosa sobrina, Natsuki Ishida.

Cuando Kiyomi le contó a nuestros padres que estaba en cinta todo cambió de forma drástica para nuestra familia. La hija perfecta de Mimi y Yamato Ishida había hecho algo y no supo lidiar con las consecuencias que ese acto podía conllevar, ese acto tuvo como resultado a Natsuki, una bella trigueña de ojos azules, los cuales eran idénticos a los de mi padre.

 _Ese día cuando mis padres se enteraron, papá salió como alma en pena de casa, era obvio a donde iría y que haría, mi madre me pidió que lo siguiera porque mi padre podía ser peligroso si se agarraba a golpes con alguien, aún así no le hice caso, me quedé junto a mi hermana, porque yo sabía que ella me necesitaba más que papá, era a Kiyomi a quien le habían roto el corazón y como punto extra había salido embarazada de esa relación._

 _Tanto Keisuke como yo no nos separamos de nuestra hermana mayor por toda la noche, incluso dormimos al lado de ella velando su sueño, mamá insistió en quedarse con nosotros, pero logre convencerla de que fuera por papá a casa de Ryo, el muy infeliz quedó con un ojo morado y una orden de restricción hacia Kiyomi por parte de Papá, pero aún faltaba mi sanción hacia Akiyama, la cual le serviría en un plato frío._

 _Yamato Ishida, más conocido como mi padre, entró en una especie de shock, no quería hablar con Kiyomi hasta que se le quitará la furia que sentía y todo eso para no decirle algo que dañara más la moral de la única mujer que tenía como hija._

 _Mimi Ishida, mi bella madre, se preocupó toda la noche por que Kiyo dejara de llorar y de quejarse por las cosas que había hecho. Mamá en ningún momento borró su típicas sonrisa, para no hacer sentir mal a su hija, pero tanto Kei como yo sabíamos que Mamá estaba triste._

 _Con el pasó de los días Papá fue capaz de entablar una conversación con Kiyomi y no sabría decir exactamente que fue lo que hablaron, pero si sé que Kiyomi se apegó más a mi padre y de igual manera con Mamá, quien la llevó a su primer control maternal a sólo días de haberse enterado de la existencia de quien sería su primera nieta. Yo estuve presente en el control y fue realmente impresionante el escuchar como latía el corazón de mi futuro sobrino o sobrina._

 _Cuando Natsuki nació todo era amor dentro de la familia y junto a ella llegó otro digital a casa, un tierno caprimon que a pesar de su inocencia se desvivia por su pequeña compañera._

 _Literalmente toda mi familia estaba enamorada de mi sobrina, desde mis abuelos, mi tío y su familia, mis padres e hijos y los amigos de mis padres, todos habían sido hechizados por esa bella niña llamada Natsuki Ishida._

 _Con el pasó del tiempo mi padre crió a la bebé como si fuera su hija, me incluyo dentro de esa crianza porque nunca he desperdiciado un momento junto a Nat; mi madre no abandonó en ningún momento a mi hermana y le enseñó todo lo que había aprendido al criarnos a nosotros y se empeñó en convertirse en una muy buena amiga para Kiyomi; Keisuke por su lado era la única persona que sentía celos de la bebé, ¿Y cómo no? Si era el menor de la familia y el regalon de mamá y Kiyomi, pero aunque el no lo reconociera igual estaba embobado con Natsuki._

Al día de hoy, ya han pasado poco más de tres años y medio desde la noticia del embarazo de mi hermana y exactamente tres años desde el nacimiento de Natsuki.

En el patio de nuestra casa se está llevando a cabo la decoración a lo que será la fiesta de la pequeña Nat, quien es hasta ahora la menor de la familia y la más consentida, sobre todo por papá.

Kiyomi se encuentra con Kiyoshi y Susumu Takaishi los gemelos identicamente diferentes de 20 años de mi tío Takeru, los tres están colgando los globos por todas las partes que puedan, en la cocina se encuentra mamá con la tía Sora, mientras son ayudadas por mi prima Mit y por mi novia Aimi Yagami.

Dentro del súper castillo inflable esta mi suegro y padrino Taichi, mi padre y mi tío Takeru, los últimos dos se encuentran jugando con sus nietas y es gracioso, por que ninguna se parece a alguno, hasta que las miras a los ojos y te das cuenta que tienen el gen Ishida-Takaishi en sus venas.

Por una mala pasada del destino Natsuki es una réplica en femenino de su padre, sacando de su madre sólo los ojos azul eléctrico, aunque por más que se parezca al idiota de Ryo ella es toda una Mimi Tachikawa, estas son palabras de los amigos de mis padres y también se debe a que todos la consentimos.

-¡Ben! – se escucha a mis espalda y por la voz dulce sé que es mi madre quien me llama

-¿Necesitas algo? – pregunto con la intención de ayudarla y dejar de dar vueltas por la casa sin nada que hacer

-¿Puedes ir al restaurante por estas cosas? – dice ella enviándome un archivo a mi teléfono móvil

-Claro, ¡Kei! – grito ignorando la mueca que hace mi madre por mi desasosiego

-Cuida a tu hermano, ten cuidado con dañar los dulces –

Keisuke bajo seguido de Hitoshi el hijo mayor de Tai.

-Vengan, iremos al restaurante de mamá – les expliqué y como respuesta sólo vi que los chicos me seguían a la puerta

Nunca pensé que al abrir la puerta que daba al jardín me iba a encontrar con un moreno de ojos azules, dejándome con el habla en la boca.

-Benjamín… - susurro el con miedo

-Akiyama – respondí al mismo tiempo que mi hermano menor, mientras Hitoshi me cogía del hombro con la intención de detener cualquiera de mis movimientos

\- Se que no estoy invitado, pero ya me he perdido dos años de la vida de mi hija… -

\- Ella cumplirá tres años, no dos idiota – escupió Kei con rencor en su voz

\- Merezco estar presente, soy su padre – se explicó el trigueño

\- Hay algo más que te mereces… - susurre y sin esperar una respuesta de parte de alguno de los presentes me abalance sobre Akiyama dándole de lleno un puñetazo en la nariz logrando quedarme con unas cuantas gotas de sangre en la mano

\- No verás a Natsuki, sabes perfectamente que hay una orden de alejamiento, hay un policía en casa y no creo que quieras dormir hoy en la cárcel – lo regaño Hitoshi

Ante el escándalo que comenzaba a formarse en el frontis de mi casa, las personas que se encontraban adentro comenzaron a salir a ver que sucedía y tanto hombre como mujeres se sorprendieron por la presencia de Akiyama, pero fue a Kiyomi a quien más la afectó, reaccionando de manera rápida al coger a Nat de los brazos de Papá y se adentró rápidamente para ocultar a su hija de lo que podría pasar.

-No eres bienvenido aquí Ryo, será mejor que te vayas. Ya viste que Kiyomi no quiere hablar contigo y tampoco tiene la intención de que pases tiempo con mi nieta –

-Señora Ishida, por favor, es mi hija – rogó el muchacho

-Lo siento, pero es mi hija la que sufrió cuando negaste tu paternidad sobre Natsuki y no quiero que vuelva a esa época, así que si no quieres que intervengan Yamato y Benjamín deberías irte – le explicó mamá con esa ternura que siempre la caracterizado

-Ya escuchaste a Mimi, ahora vete – le grito Taichi con odio en su voz

-Díganle a Kiyomi que lo siento – se disculpo Ryo y se dispuso a abandonar mi campo visual

Tanto mis primos como mis tíos y mis padres esperaron a que Ryo Akiyama desapareciera del barrio privado donde vivíamos y cuando yo ya había calmado mi ira, la cual guarde por varios años, me encamine al auto de mi padre y fui seguido por Kei y Hito.

Durante el camino al restaurant de mi madre, me propuse que esa celebración no sería opacada por la inesperada visita que habíamos tenido hace un rato y yo me iba a encargar de que tanto mi hermana como mi sobrina disfrutarán ese día sin recordar que Ryo Akiyama tuviera la intención de arruinar todo, eso lo prometo como que me llamo Benjamín Ishida Tachikawa.

* * *

¿ ** _Qué les pareció está narración de Ben? :oooo les juro que salio de improviso y me encantó como quedó así que espero que a Uds igual les guste :33_**

 ** _Esperaré sus bellos comentarios y nos leemos el viernes con el último capítulo de "La niña de Papá "_**

 ** _Unbesoooo:3_**


	7. Los años

_**La niña de Papá**_

* * *

– Abuelito Yamato… – escuche la tierna voz de mi nieta llamarme y tan rápido como me lo permitió mi cuerpo me voltee en su dirección

– ¿Qué sucede Nat? – le pregunte al ver su carita de curiosidad

La respuesta era fácil, había entregado a mi única hija en el altar hace tan solo un par de horas y parecía ser el único al que le había afectado la situación.

– Te veo triste y si mi mami te ve así ella igual se pondrá triste ¡y se ve tan linda con su vestido blanco! –

Deje salir una sonrisa ante la tierna celebración de Natsuki y acaricie su mejilla con delicadeza, para tener ocho años era una niña muy despierta, igual que su madre a esa edad.

– Mi tío Ben no ha dejado de decir cosas raras – acoto ella como si fuera normal para un niño ver a un "adulto" regañar por lo bajo

Con mi vista busque a mi castaño y en un par de segundos pude enfocarlo al lado de Aimi, su novia y la madre de sus mellizos, ósea, mis nietos de dos años y los Ishida más pequeños.

Debo decir que hoy teniendo 53 años me siento orgulloso de mis hijos y del rumbo que tomaron sus vidas con el paso del tiempo.

 _Mi pequeño e inteligente Keisuke Takemi ya tiene 20 años y me sorprende lo mucho que ha llegado a parecerse a Takeru a medida que ha crecido, aunque la huella de Mimi está totalmente impresa en él, el rubio era opacado por el castaño heredado de mi esposa, dando paso a un castaño tan claro, pero que a la vez no llegaba a ser rubio y sus ojos color miel, casi extrañamente amarillos le daban el toque de particularidad perfecta. Mi hijo menor ya iba en su segundo y último año de gastronomía, siendo el único que heredo el amor infinito a la cocina de la misma forma que Mimi, destacándose entre sus pares, como solo un digno Tachikawa lo haría._

 _Mi astuto y problemático Benjamín Hiroaki, nunca pensé que compartir con alguien que tuviera mi personalidad iba a ser tan difícil y reconfortante al mismo tiempo, él es tan igual a Mimi físicamente, pero tan diferente en lo psicológico que a veces es raro ver que son madre e hijo, pero aun así amo al mayor de mis hijos varones, quien ha sabido proteger a sus hermanos sin tener la necesidad de ser el mayor. Ben a sus 24 años ya es titulado en ciencias militares, hace años cuando mi hijo me conto que quería aplicar al ejercito de nuestro país sentí que una parte de mí, me seria arrancada del corazón, pero cuando lo vi cumplir su objetivo con tanto orgullo no pude evitar compartir su alegría, ¿Quién iba a pensar que Benjamín Ishida, el niño con las ocurrencias más locas del mundo y ese humor de perros que heredo de mí, seria oficial del ejército de Japón?, me corrijo, el subteniente Ishida, aunque yo me sienta orgulloso de su profesión, me siento más orgulloso de la familia que formó y de los hermosos nietos que me regaló, aunque comparta a mis pequeños con Taichi, de igual manera soy el abuelo favorito._

 _Mi hermosa Akemi Kiyomi, hoy con 28 años sigue siendo la niña más hermosa a mis ojos, no puedo evitar recordar la primera vez que la sostuve en mis brazos y me sentí el hombre más feliz del mundo, nunca entendí como una personita tan pequeña podía llegar a mi vida y hacerla mil veces mejor de lo que ya era, tampoco entendía como ella podía ser tan igual a mí y a Mimi con tanta exactitud, con esto no quiero decir que quiero menos al resto de mis hijos, pero Kiyomi era la única mujercita que tenía como descendencia y yo como padre siempre quise ser el mundo de ella y lo fui, hasta que ella tuvo a su primer novio y su primera desilusión amorosa, el resto de esa historia ya la conocen… Con más dificultad que el resto de sus hermanos Kiyomi fue capaz de graduarse de la universidad a los 24 años, con su título en literatura y a eso sumemos el hecho de que tenía una niña a quien criar y eso la vuelve aún más luchadora de lo que habría sido de solo tener que sacar un título universitario._

 _Hoy mi hija contrajo matrimonio y yo realmente me siento triste, porque ya no soy el hombre más importante de su vida, aunque ella siempre será una de las mujeres más importantes en mi mundo._

– Criamos a una excelente mujer… –

– No puedo creer que ahora lleve el apellido de otro – me quejé, sin reaccionar a las palabras de Mimi

– En algún momento nuestra pequeña tenía que crecer, así como tú me hiciste crecer cuando comenzamos a tener una vida juntos – las palabras de Mimi me hicieron sonreír y solo atiné a abrazarla por la cintura, entendiendo que ella igual estaba triste

– Gracias por darme la posibilidad de ser el padre de tres hermosos hijos –

– No olvides a los Digimon, ellos igual son como nuestros hijos – bromeo mi hermosa castaña que ya dejaba ver unas cuantas canas en corta melena

– Desde que Natsuki ya es consciente de todo, los Digimon pasaron a ser su responsabilidad por elección propia – reí yo con torpeza y tanto mi vista como la de mi esposa se enfocó en la mayor de nuestros nietos, que jugaba con su Caprimon, el Budmon y el Koromon de sus primos

Mi pequeña oveja negra de la familia, ella era hoy en día quien tomo el lugar de Kiyomi, su madre. Esa hermosa trigueña de ojos azules, siempre era el alma del lugar que pisara, con su inocencia atraía a todo el mundo y yo era el primero en sucumbir a sus encantos. Por otro lado Mimi le era devota a Matt y a Keru, los varoncitos de Ben, que por gracia del destino no se parecían a sus padres, pero que si se parecían a mí y a Takeru, creo que por eso sus padres optaron por esos nombres.

– "Con permiso a los anfitriones… – esa inconfundible voz era de Taichi, quien se había subido al escenario y cogió el micrófono de la mano del maestro de ceremonia, consiguiendo la atención de todos los presentes – … Hay algo que falta aquí… –

– ¡Si te refieres a que tus nietos se parezcan a ti, estamos muy de acuerdo! – la respuesta le llego a mi mejor amigo, por parte de Daisuke, que era el único que molestaba a Taichi por el poco parecido que el moreno tenía con sus nietos

– "Es por eso Daisuke… que Hikari nunca te considero como posible pretendiente" – ese comentario logro hacer reír a todo el mundo, a excepción de la recién nombrada que se cubría el rostro con vergüenza ante lo que había dicho su hermano

– ¡Ta… Ta! – gritó en una risa el pequeño Matt desde los brazos de Ben, era obvio que clamaba por Taichi, era su típica forma de llamarle

– "¿Qué no es lindo mi nieto? Y lo digo en singular porque automáticamente asumimos que los dos son bellos… ¡son idénticos!" –

Nuevamente la risa se apodero del lugar y logre observar como Sora se cogía el tabique de la nariz con dos dedos en señal de que Taichi estaba armando un numerito, pero aun así ella tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

– "… volviendo al tema inicial, siento que falta algo…" – todo el mundo se mantuvo en silencio a la espera de que Tai dijera lo que tenía que decir – "… señorita dj, ¿podría sonar el vals? … Bien… Yamato, Kiyomi, creo que esta canción es para ustedes" –

La música era tenue, como debía ser un vals. Yo no puse resistencia y rápidamente avance con Mimi a mi lado hasta donde estaba nuestra hija acompañada por su esposo.

– ¿Puedo? – dije dirigiéndome a Hayato Daimon, el esposo de Kiyomi

– Usted llego primero a su vida, el derecho siempre será suyo primero – respondió el, entregándome la mano de mi hija

Tome la delicada mano de Kiyomi y ella me regalo una mirada llena de amor, como las que me regalaba cuando era una niña.

Durante el vals mi niña apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y yo no podía hacer nada más que aguantar el nudo en la garganta que se me había formado y eso fue gracias a todas la cosas que habían sucedido y recordado durante el día.

Cuando ya estaba por terminar la melodía, Kiyomi se separó de mi pecho y me observo a los ojos, y realmente me sorprendía lo iguales que sus ojos eran a los míos.

– Gracias por todo papá –

– Creo que quien tiene que agradecer aquí soy yo hija, gracias por enseñarme como ser padre, amigo y abuelo al mismo tiempo – mencione cada una de las cosas que mi niña había creado en mi con el paso de los años

– ¿Estas bien? Siento que en cualquier momento te va a dar algo con tantas emociones juntas y en el mismo día – ella soltó una carcajada cuando termino de hablar y me contagio por un momento

– Pasa que… estoy orgulloso de la mujer en la que te convertiste, en la excelente madre que eres y en la espléndida esposa que serás – dije esto con cierta dificultad y este aumento cuando pude ver las lágrimas en el rostro de mi nena

– Gracias por todo papá, hasta por hacerme llorar en mi boda; te amo, tú y mama siempre serán lo más importante para mí, yo no sería nada si ustedes no hubieran estado conmigo –

– Ten siempre presente hija… Tú y tus hermanos fueron nuestra mejor creación y siempre vamos a estar para ustedes, no importa cuánto tiempo pase y cuantos años tengas, ustedes siempre serán nuestros bebés – luego de mis palabras no la deje hablar, pero si la abrace fuerte, como si no la fuera a ver más, pero era solo porque no quería que me viera llorar

– "¿Quién lo diría? Yamato Ishida… ¡está llorando!" –

– Tai-san está demasiado eufórico – dijo Kiyo, con una risa al ver a su tío sobre el escenario nuevamente con el micrófono en mano

– Llevo lidiando con eso casi 50 años, ya me es normal –

Ambos reímos nuevamente y caímos en cuenta que la música ya había acabado, pero rápidamente nuestra atención fue robada por una mota de cabellos marrones que corría tras el digital de Kiyomi, el Gaomon de mi hija corría con la intención de alejarse de mi nieta de ocho años y al parecer el digital traía consigo algo entre las manos o más bien sus grandes guantes.

– ¡Gao yo quiero verlo! – con ese grito todo el mundo se enfocó en Nat

– Nat quiere ver el digihuevo que trajo el Coronamon de Hayato – mi vista viajo rápidamente hasta la vocecita que había hablado, Nozomi, la nieta de Takeru observaba como mi nieta seguía persiguiendo al digital azul

– ¿Digihuevo? – pregunte con duda

No necesite respuesta de alguno de los presentes, porque rápidamente enlace todos los hechos y pude crearme una idea de lo que pasaba.

Si Gaomon estaba protegiendo ese huevo que trajo Coronamon con tanto esmero de Nat, significaba una sola cosa…

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

¿ _Que me merezco? ¿un tomatazo por dejar el final abierto? ¿Que piensan que paso con ese huevito?_

 _Buenoooo, aqui termina "La niña de papá" y lo siento si no subí el capitulo ayer, pero el primer final que había escrito no me convensió así que cree un segundo que me dejo mas que satisfecha, gracias a quienes leyeron, enserio las amo! jajaja si tienen alguna consulta sobre lo que pasaria con el resto de la familia Ishida-Tachikawa, son bienvenidas a dejar las preguntas que quieran y yo las responderé en un cap nuevo, que solo tendra preguntas y respuestas, obvio si uds quieren que lo haga, pueden preguntar lo que quieraaaaaan jajaja_

 ** _Ahora respuesta a los rrs:_**

 **Adrit126:** _Corazon a mi igual me encantaria tener un hermano como Kei :C mi hermano es una especie de Taichi mezclado con Yamato, pero tomando solo sus lados impulsivos y lo cascarrabias de Yama :c jajajaj muchas gracias por cada uno de tus comentarios, gracias por leer todas las ideas que se me ocurren, enserio! un beso a la distancia y nuevamente muchas gracias_

 **Yhessica Ishikawa:** _Bueno lo único en lo que se parecen Ben y Yama es en su personalidad, aunque Ben tiene un toque de Mimi en su forma de ser, pero es un Yamato en miniatura, descontando obviamente que es identico a Mimi fisicamente jajaj. Kiyomi es hija de Mimi, como no iba a salir adelante despues de tremenda caida y mas con su bella nena, tenia una razon mas que suficiente para seguir con su vida! linda gracias por tus bellas palabras en cada uno de mis fics, te juro que eres uno de los rr que siempre espero y que siempre me saca una sonrisa, enserio gracias por leer lo que inventa mi cabecita, espero que la historia haya sido de tu agrado, por que ahora me enfocare en adicto que tambien sé que te gusta jajaja un beso enorme y gracias por leerme :')_

 **ladysweetfreesia:** _Tia fresia jajaja futura colegaaaa! xD Ay gaia a mi igual me gusta la forma de Ben *-* es tan cuteeee jajaja y Kei para que decirte, son los hermanos ideales *-* con respecto a que Mimi casi no hace nada en la historia es netamente porque es Yamato quien la narra, pero eso no quiere decir que Mimi sea permisiva, no mostre como es con sus hijos varones, por que recordemos que las mamitas son mas de llevarse con sus varones que con sus nenas en cuanto de hijos se trata, y Fresiaaaa, no es un don el actualizar rapido ajajaja, solo que tengo la costumbre de que si una idea llega a mi comienzo a escribirla en mi telefono o en un cuaderno y lo bacan es que la idea llega completa o hasta quese demuestre lo contrario jajaja enserio amo cuando me das tu opinion sobre mis historias y agradezco tus consejos! espero que te haya gustado como es la nieta de Yama ;3 un besote y estamos hablandoooo_

 **AmiKarina:** _Benjamin es un amorrrsh *-* me encanta ese niño jajaj y Yama como abuelo es una ternura, estaba jugando con la pequeña Nat en el castillo inflableee, me imagine eso y realmente me encantó jaja gracias por leer y comentarc: espero que el cap te haya gustado..._


	8. To Mimi Ishida Tachikawa

**_La niña de papá_**

* * *

 _Nunca me arrepentiria de las cosas que llegaron a mi vida con el pasar de los años._

 _Fui un hombre feliz que paso la mayor parte de su vida con la mujer que ama._

 _Lo siento Mimi, pero al parecer ya era mi momento._

 _Recuerdo el dia de nuestra boda con todos sus detalles, así como tambien recuerdo el día que me diste la mejor noticia de todas, ibamos a ser padres, en esa oportunidad no llegamos a conocer a nuestro hijo, pero hoy soy feliz de reencontrarme junto a mi otra princesa, con Seijun._

 _Años más tarde nació ella, la princesa que tenía en la tierra, Kiyomi, ella me enseño a ser un mejor hombre, un buen padre y un mejor amigo._

 _A ti Mimi Tachikawa te debo todo, mi vida, mi amor, todo._

 _Pasamos más de 60 años juntos y esperaré con ansias el día que nos reencontremos._

 _Sólo necesito pedirte un favor._

 _Cuida de nuestros hijos sólo como tu sabes hacerlo._

 _Comparte con Natsuki, Shiro, Keru, Matt y Midori todo lo que tu corazón y tu cuerpo te lo permitan, porque así podré estar cerca de ellos, aunque no sea físicamente._

 _Por favor, nunca dejes sola a Kiyomi, ambos sabemos que le han tocado demasiadas situaciones difíciles y no quiero que cuando llegue otra ella este sola, tu eres lejos el mejor apoyo que podrá encontrar._

 _Gracias por darme la dicha de ser el padre y amigo de Ben y Keisuke._

 _Pero por sobre todo, te agradezco por permitirme ser el padre de esa hermosa mujer a la que nombramos Akemi Kiyomi, por ser tan hermosa y pura como tú, ella siempre será la niña de papá, aunque yo ya no este fisicamente._

 _Quiero que los niños lean esto y que por favor le des un beso y un abrazos a nuestros nietos y bisnietos de mi parte, diles que los amo._

 _Te amo Mimi Tachikawa y lo haré incluso después de muerto._

 _Siempre tuyo, Yamato Ishida..._


End file.
